


L’espion qui a changé ma vie

by Chloe_marseillaise_loki



Category: Audrey Stockton/Sebastian Henshaw, The Spy Who Dumped Me
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_marseillaise_loki/pseuds/Chloe_marseillaise_loki
Summary: Audrey et Morgan arrivent pour leur premier jour au MI6. Elles vont commencer leur premier jour d'entraînement. Cette histoire vas relater l'année écoulée avant leur grosse mission au Japon à la fin du film. Entre amour, amitié, trahison et missions leur nouvelle vie ne vas pas être de tout repos.Un nouveau chapitre publié un mardi sur deux.❤️A story written by Chloé♥️.Suite du film « l'espion qui m'a largué ».❤️ À ma façon.





	1. Chapter 1

Mon dieu je n'y crois toujours pas, on a réussi notre mission et on vas travailler au MI6. C'est juste incroyable ! Il y a à peine quelques semaines avant nous n'étions que de simples personnes travaillant comme les autres et maintenant nous sommes des espionnes ! Wouaw c'est un grand changement. Toujours dans mes pensées je n'avais pas remarqué que Morgan avait commencé à me parler, c'est que quand elle me donna un coup dan sales cotes que je sortis de mes pensées.

Audrey: Aie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Morgan ? 

Morgan: Regarde le soleil se lève et on est encore debout ! Ah on a passé une bonne journée hier quand même. Bon même si on tous failli y passer, moi à cause de cette dégénéré et toi et Sebastian a cause de Drew. J'arrive quand même toujours pas à croire qu'on vas être des espionnes. T'y crois toi ?

Audrey: Je commence à le réaliser.

Morgan: Bon c'est pas que j'aime pas rester dehors mais je commence un peu a fatiguer. Sa te dit on rentre se coucher ?

Audrey: Ouais je veux bien, en plus moi aussi je sens la fatigue monter. (Baille)

Morgan regarde dans le vide quelques minutes ce qui me questionne puis elle me regarde d'un coup un peu gêné.

Morgan: Audrey ?

Audrey: Oui ?

Morgan: Ne panique pas mais...

Audrey: Mais quoi ...

Morgan: Je ne sais pas où on dort.

Audrey: Oh non.

Morgan: Si.

Audrey: Non !

Morgan: Si, bon attend on se calme, réfléchissons à un plan.

Audrey : On est sans argent, en pleine rue, je porte une robe de cocktail et toi un costume de trapéziste. Si on se fait pas agresser c'est un miracle...

Morgan: Audrey, Audrey, calme toi ! Tout vas bien se passer, on vas trouver une solution.

Audrey: Oui, oui, tu as raison. Et si... on appelait... Sebastian !

Morgan: Mais oui ! (la prends dans ses bras et saute de joie ensemble) Oh mon dieu je t'adore, je savais que tu allais nous sortir de cette situation ! 

Audrey: (Arrêtes de sauter) Mais attend... On as son numéro ?

Morgan: Et c'est là que tu me seras redevable à vie ma chère ! Car l'orque toi et ton Roméo étiez entrain de vous dévoré des yeux. Morgan la super espionne a chopé son numéro. (elle brandit un morceau de papier, fier)

Audrey: Je te remercierais plus tard et répondrais à ce que tu viens de dire plus tard, mais d'abord on l'appelle !

Morgan: Oui, oui. Tu es si impatiente d'entendre à nouveau sa voix ? (la regardant avec un regard suspicieux)

Audrey: Morgan bouge toi !

Morgan: Oui, oui sa vas si on peut plus rigoler...

Morgan sort son téléphone et tape le numéro de Sébastian. Quelques sonneries plus tard il décroche enfin.

Sébastian: Oui allo ?


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan: Oui Sebastian ? C'est Morgan ! Tu te rappelles la fille byzzare en costume de clown. Ou sinon pour être sûr que tu me reconnais, je suis là meilleur pote de la fille que tu kiffes beaucoup.

Audrey: Morgan ! Sa vas pas !

Morgan: Oh sa vas, mais t'es putain de prude parfois. 

Sebastian: Je suis toujours là au fait.

Morgan: Ah oui merde, à propos est-ce que tu pourrais nous rendre un service ?

Sebastian: Oui je pense, dit-moi ?

Morgan: Et bien enfaite on se retrouve en quelque sorte à la rue du fait qu'on n'a aucun endroit pour aller dormir. Donc ont se disaient avec Audrey que tu nous serait d'un très grand secours si tu venais nous chercher où nous indiquer où l'on pourrait dormir.

Sebastian: Oui, mince j'avais oublié ce détail quand je vous ai laissé. Bon ne bougeaient pas je viens vous chercher.

Morgan: Pas de problème, à toute !

(Il raccroche)

Morgan: Alors heureuse de retrouver ton Roméo ?

Morgan se rapproche de moi en me lançant un regard suggestif.

Audrey: Morgan arrête. 

Je commence à devenir rouge.

Morgan: Allez avoue tout, on peut tout se dire. Tu le trouves comment ?

Je me dandine un peu mal à l'aise.

Audrey: Et ben... c'est à dire que...

Morgan: Que ... ?

Audrey: Je le trouve attrayant ! Voilà !

Morgan: Et ben voilà quand tu veux ! Bon trêve de bavardage, tu penses que tu peux vivre quelque chose avec lui ?

Audrey: Je... je pense. Après il faudra qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé avec Drew.

Morgan: Audrey, oublie Drew, c'est du passé maintenant. Concentre toi plutôt sur Sebastian, en plus je suis sûr que c'est un bon gars.

Pendant un petit instant je regarde ailleurs.

Morgan: D'accord ?

Audrey: D'accord.

Puis à peine nous venions de terminer notre discussion qu'on entendit le son d'une voiture klaxonner. On leva les regards et on pût apercevoir Sebastian dans une voiture.

Sebastian (criant): Allez venez je vous emmène !

On ne se fit pas prier et sommes allé le rejoindre. Arrivé devant la voiture Morgan m'ayant devancé, elle prit la place à l'arrière de la voiture et m'envoya un regard pour m'indiquer d'aller me mettre à la place passager. Je lui envoya un regard d'exaspération et me dirigea alors à la place passager. J'ouvris la porte et m'installa. Je vis du coin de l'œil Sebastian me fixer, je fis semblant de ne pas l'avoir vus, mais je sentais mes joues commencer à devenir rouge.

Sebastian: Bon c'est bon vous êtes prête ?

Morgan: Paré commandant !

Et la voiture démarra et nous nous dirigions vers le lieu où l'on pourrait se reposer.


	3. Chapter 3

Nous roulions depuis à peu près 5-10 min. Un long silence pesait dans la voiture et le seul bruit que l’on pouvait entendre était les ronflements de Morgan à l’arrière qui tellement fatiguée s’était assoupie. Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour lancer la conversation, je lança un regard en direction de Sebastian qui était concentré sur la route. Ce qui avait commencé par un regard bref dans sa direction s’est vite changé dans un regard insistant. Je ne pouvais décrocher mon regard de son visage, les lignes sinueuses de sa mâchoire, ses cheveux coupés à la parfaite hauteur, et les traits musclés de son visage. Il a dus comprendre que je le fixais, il commença alors à sourire. Et s’effaça la gorge, ce qui me dit sortir de ma rêverie.

Audrey: Oh... Oh... mince, désolé, je ne voulais pas...

Sebastian: Oh mais ce n’est rien ne t’inquiète pas, mais je suis un peu déçu de savoir que tu ne voulais pas me regarder ainsi. (dit-il avec un sourire en coin)

Je commença alors à devenir rouge de gêne.

Sebastian: et bien tu ne dis plus rien fille du juke-box ? 

Je souris malgré moi à la référence. 

Audrey: Tu sais quoi dire pour me mettre à l’aise toi hein ?

Sebastian: J’ai ce don la effectivement. Mais bon plus sérieusement sa vas pas trop secoué après cette première mission ?

Audrey: Non pas trop encore mais je n’arrive pas à oublier...

Quand je me remémora ce moment je dus reprendre mon souffle pour me concentrer et ne pas flancher.

Sebastian: Oublier quoi ?

Audrey: Oublier le moment où tu te fais tirer dessus par Drew. Je ne peux m’empêcher de penser que tout sa est ma faute. J’aurais pus l’empêcher de faire sa, le distraire le temps que tu puisses t’échapper...

Sebastian enlevât une de ses mains du volant et vint la poser dans la mienne pour la serrer. Ce geste me fit légèrement sourire, et me réchauffa le cœur.

Sebastian: Arrête tu n’as rien fait, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Drew allait me tirer dessus et que j’avais un gilet pare-balle.

Audrey: À propos de sa, pourquoi ne pas nous l’avoir dit ?

Sebastian: Un espion ne dévoile jamais ses secrets très chère.

Nous riâmes de bon cœur à sa phrase, puis je sentis que la voiture s’arrêtait, reprenant notre sérieux nous nous regardâmes tous les deux dans les yeux.

Sebastian: Je suis heureux que tout se soit bien terminé.

Audrey: Moi aussi.

Je plongeais dans son regard bleu ensorcelant et je ne pouvais décrocher mon regard du sien, je remarquais que lui aussi. Je ne sais qui commença à se rapprocher de l’un et de l’autre mais l’espace qui était entre nous n’existait plus et nos lèvres n’étaient plus qu’à quelques millimètres l’une de l’autre.

Morgan: On est arrivé les gars ?

Et merde, merci Morgan. Nous nous éloignons alors l’un de l’autre. Je laissa sortir un petit soupir de mécontentement. Mais nos mains étaient toujours enfermer l’une dans l’autre.

Sebastian: Oui Morgan tu peux sortir je vais vous guider à votre chambre.

Nous sortîmes alors de la voiture. Morgan marchait en tête avec Sebastian, je pus alors remarquer qu’il portait toujours ses vêtements de la soirée. Il était vraiment craquant dans cette ensemble, je ne pus m’empêcher alors de me mordiller la lèvre pour réprimer un sourire. J’essaya alors de changer la direction de mon regard car nous venions d’arriver dans le hall d’un Hôtel. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers l’accueil.

Sebastian: Bonsoir, j’aurais souhaité savoir si il vous restait deux chambres de libres pour ces demoiselles.

Homme de l’accueil: Attendait je regarde... et bien il ne me reste plus qu’une chambre.

Morgan: Et ben c’est pas grave Audrey et moi pourront se partager le lit.

Homme de l’accueil: Et bien malheureusement je suis désolé mais ce n’est pas une chambre à lit double, mais à lit une place.

Oh merde comment on vas faire.


	4. Chapter 4

Nous étions toujours planté devant l’accueil ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Morgan: Bon mec on la prends et on réfléchira à ce que l’on fait en arrivant là-haut.

Homme de l’accueil: Bien. (il tend la clef à Morgan)

Après avoir récupéré la clef nous nous dirigeâmes vers les ascenseurs, on monta à l’intérieur et montâmes à l’étage où étaient nos chambres. L’ascenseur s’arrêta et nous sortîmes dans le couloir.

Audrey: Bon que fait-on avec cette histoire de chambres ? 

Sebastian: Si vous voulez je vous donne la mienne. Elle a un lit double, comme sa vous pourrez dormir toutes les deux à l’intérieur et moi je prends celle que a un lit simple.

Audrey: Tu es sur que sa ne te dérange pas ?

Sebastian: Non pas du tout.

Morgan: Stop les gars ! Ne faites rien, je vais aller dormir dans la chambre au lit simple. En plus je suis crevée donc je vais ronfler et Audrey je sais que tu ne peux pas dormir si je ronfle donc tu restes dans la chambre avec Sebastian. Donc à demain les gars !

Mais avant de partir, elle m’envoya un petit clin d’œil assez discret pour que je sois la seule a le remarquer. On l’entendis ouvrir sa porte puis la refermer, on se retrouvait alors plus que tous les deux avec Sebastian, personne ne savait quoi dire.

Sebastian: Bon et bien, tu veux aller dormir ?

Audrey: Oui je veux bien.

On se dirigea alors vers la porte, on l’ouvris et rentra dans la chambre. 

Sebastian: Si tu veux je te laisse un peu d’intimité pour te changer et en attendant moi je me change dans la salle de bains.

Audrey: Ok sa me vas.

Sebastian: Bien.

Audrey: Bien.

Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bains et rentra à l’intérieur. J’arpentais alors la salle et d’un coup je me rendis compte que je n’avais aucun habit de rechange. Je décida alors d’attendre Sebastian. Quelques minutes à peine plus tard j’entendis sa voix m’appeler.

Sebastian: Audrey ?

Audrey: Oui ?

Sebastian: Tu es prête je peux sortir ?

Audrey: Oui, tu peux sortir.

Sebastian sortît de la salle de bain. Il se tourna alors vers moi et s’arrêta net.

Sebastian: Mais tu n’est pas changé ?

Audrey: Ah si mais je voulais savoir si sa ne te dérange pas que je dorme avec ma robe car je n’ai pas d’autres vêtements.

Sebastian: Attends ne bouge pas.

Je le vit alors se diriger vers une armoire et en sortir un bas de survêtement et un t-shirt simple. Il se dirigea alors de nouveau vers moi.

Sebastian: Tient mets sa, ce seras plus confortable pour dormir.

Audrey: Tu es sur sa ne te dérange pas ?

Sebastian: Non ne t’inquiète pas, allé tu peux aller te changer tu te sentiras plus à l’aise comme sa.

Je commença alors à me diriger vers la salle de bains quand je me souvins de quelque chose je revins alors face à Sebastian.

Audrey: Aufaite je te rends ta veste, et merci encore de me l’avoir prêté.

Sebastian: Mais de rien c’est normal.

Je lui souris, puis je me rapprocha tout doucement de lui et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Puis je partis très vite vers la salle de bains, un grand sourire ornant mon visage. Et je pouvais voir rapidement quand je ferma la porte Sebastian orner un sourire sur son visage.


	5. Chapter 5

Je sortis à peine quelques minutes plus tard, je pus apercevoir Sebastian déjà installé dans le lit. J’alla alors déposer ma robe et mes chaussures sur une chaise puis je me dirigea vers le lit, arrivé à sa hauteur je m’installai à l’intérieur, Sebastian sentis ma présence et donc déposa ce qu’il était entrain de faire. Puis il tourna son regard vers moi.

Sebastian: Sa vas tu te sens plus à l’aise comme sa ?

Audrey: Oui merci encore au faite.

Sebastian: Mais de rien c’est normal. Et je voulais te dire, pour que tu puisses avoir ton espace si tu veux je peux dormir dans le canapé qui est en face du lit.

Je le retiens par son bras avant qu’il n’essaye de partir.

Audrey: Non reste. Enfin je veux dire tu peux rester, je ne veux pas que tu dormes mal à cause de moi. Et puis sa me rassure que tu sois près de moi après ce qu’il s’est produit ce soir au gala je ne me sens pas de dormir sans une présence à mes côtés.

Il prit le temps d’y réfléchir un moment, puis hocha simplement la tête et revint se placer dans le lit. Il s’installa puis un silence un peu gênant s’installa. Nous ne savions pas quoi dire ou faire, j’espérais un geste de sa part car j’étais trop pétrifié pour lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Sebastian: Bien...

Oh non, il fallait vraiment que je nous sortent de cette situation ? Je crains bien que oui. Je décida alors de prendre la parole.

Audrey: Bien alors qu’à tu pensé du déroulement de la mission ?

Sebastian: Cela c’est plutôt bien déroulé, j’ai commencé à douter quand Morgan croyait que notre cible était le monsieur de la troupe.

Nous rions de bon cœur à ce souvenir.

Sebastian: Mais au final le moment où j’ai eu le plus peur je pense c’est quand j’ai vus Drew avec son arme et que tu étais près de lui. J’ai eu peur que tu sois retombé dans ses bras, qu’il est réussi à te manipuler et te faire croire que c’était moi le méchant.

Il eu un petit frisson que je pense qu’il ne voulait pas que je remarque mais j’avais réussi à le voir du coin de l’œil.

Audrey: Je voudrais que tu sache une chose. Et je pense que sa pourrait te rassurer sur ces événements.

Il tourna son visage vers moi pour me regarder profondément. Je sentis une légère rougeur monte à mes joues face à son regard.

Sebastian: Est qu’elle est-elle ?

Audrey: Enfaite quand je me suis retrouvée face à Drew et que nous avons discuté j’étais au début aveuglé, j’étais heureuse qu’il ne soit pas mort. Mais un sentiment de malaise me ronger l’estomac et je ne pouvais pas mettre la main sur ce que sa pouvait-être. Puis quand il commença à fouiller dans mon sac je compris que le comportement qu’il transparaissait face à moi était une façade. Donc quand je t’ai vus arriver et que tu étais effrayé par la perspective que je te croie menteur, je n’avais qu’une envie c’était de te sauter dans les bras et te réconforter. Mais j’ai vraiment eu la peur de ma vie quand j’ai vue Drew te tirer dessus et que tu es tombé raide mort.

Je commençais à trembler légèrement. Il dut le ressentir car il vint poser ses mains sur les miennes dans un geste rassurant.

Audrey: Tu m’as fait tellement peur. J’ai bien cru ne pouvoir plus jamais entendre le son de ta voix. Et je m’en serais voulu pour toujours car c’était de ma faute ce qu’il venait de t’arriver.

Il se releva et avec sa main releva mon menton pour que mon regard plonge dans le sien.

Sebastian: Je sais que j’aurais dus te prévenir à propos du gilet par balle. Et j’en serais toujours désolé. Mais sache que sa ne sera et au grand jamais ta faute. D’accord ?

J’hocha la tête. Nos regards étaient plongés l’un dans l’autre. Comme hypnotisé. Puis quelques secondes passèrent sans que nous ne nous quittions du regard. Puis je le sentis s’éloigner comme si il était gêné de m’avoir mis dans cette situation. Mais avant qu’il ne m’échappe je posa mes lèvres sur les siennes pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.


	6. Chapter 6

Quand nos lèvres se posèrent les unes sur les autres je sentis qu’il était surpris du fait qu’il ne répondait pas à mon baisé. Je décida alors de passer mes bras derrière sa nuque ce qui eut l’effet de le faire réagir et il me renvoya mon baiser, il vint placer une de ses mains sur une de mes hanches, tandis que l’autre était placée en en coupe sur ma joue. Le baisé devint de plus en plus hardant, il me suréleva pour venir me déposer sur ses genoux tandis que le baisé ne s’arrêtait pas, j’enroule alors mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Je vins alors placer mes mains dans ses cheveux qui devinrent rapidement un champ de bataille. Il commença à passer sa main sous mon tee-shirt lorsque un coup à la porte nous sortit de notre rêverie. Nous nous regardâmes alors complètement essoufflés et nos visages à peine a quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Je dévia alors mon regard vers la porte pour éviter de regarder ses yeux sinon je continuerais ce que nous venions de stopper à l’instant.

Audrey: Um... Oui ?

Morgan: Audrey c’est toi ?

Audrey: Oui, qu’il y a t-il Morgan ?

Morgan: Je peux entrer ?

Je détourna mon regard vers celui de Sebastian pour lui demander son approbation mais je n’eu même pas le temps de sortir un son que la porte s’ouvrit et nous tombâmes nez à nez avec Morgan, et moi toujours installé sur les genoux de Sebastian. Nous ne savions pas quoi dire mais je remarqua alors que Morgan avait les yeux fermés.

Audrey: Morgan, tu dors ?

Morgan: Mmm...

Elle se déplaça les bras en avant, je compris alors qu’elle était entrain de faire une crise de somnambulisme. Puis elle heurta le bord du lit et tomba en avant sur celui-ci et commença à ronfler. Je ne pouvais imaginer une situation encore plus gênante, je me mis alors a rire de gêne, je tourna mon regard vers celui de Sebastian et je pus remarquer qu’il se mettait à rire lui aussi. Après quelques minutes nous nous arrêtâmes, il me regarda dans les yeux tout en croisant ses bras dans mon dos.

Sebastian: Bon et bien je pense qu’il est l’heure que l’on aille dormir. Demain va être une longue journée. 

Je vins placer mes bras derrière sa nuque.

Audrey: Je pense aussi et Morgan nous l’a bien démontré.

Sebastian: Bon il me semble que ma place est sur le canapé. Bonne nuit Audrey.

Il vint déposer un baisé sur mon front, cela eu le don de me faire sourire. Nous nous connaissions à peine mais c’est comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Puis Drew n’avait jamais était aussi tendre.

Audrey: Bonne nuit Sebastian.

Il me suréleva alors de nouveau et me reposa sur le lit, puis il alla s’allonger sur le canapé et commença à s’endormir. De mon côté je remonta un peu Morgan pour quelle puisse dormir plus confortablement. Je me mis alors sous les couvertures et éteignit la lumière, demain serait une longue journée.

**Author's Note:**

> You can left Kudos and a comments if you want.❤️


End file.
